


Rainy Nights

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pause in the air in which it tried to decide itself, if there was awkwardness, if there were dregs of anger or broken pieces of love. But as the sound of rain pounding against the Impala filled their ears along with the sound of their blood pumping fast, everything came together and decided on the hunger of lost love. </p><p>And then, it was only an instant later before Dean was grabbing the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat, yanking him forward, and crashing their lips together with the most passionate force he had felt since they took each other’s virginity back in their junior year of high school. It seemed as though they each made a little sigh of relief into the kiss as they felt the comforting warmth of the other against them, as their lips, soft and smooth, moved together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been struggling with the worst bout of writer's block :( Anyways, I managed to squeeze this little piece out, and I hope that you like it!!

It was a stormy night when Dean was driving down what had to be the most obsolete highway or side road or something or whatever. But, no, he was not lost, he knew where he was going. Just not where he was. Okay, so maybe he was a little lost.

Dean let out a sigh of frustration at the thought, but kept on driving, procrastinating getting the map that lay in the glove compartment. Then, of all things, in the dark, rainy, cold night, his car dinged, stuttering on the road as the fuel light blinked practically fucking taunting him, reminding him of how he had completely forgotten to get gas before he left to visit Jess and Sammy, who were staying in town for the week as a celebration of him graduating from Stanford.

Dean swore under his breath as he pulled over onto the side of the road, putting the car in park, and running a hand through his hair. He pulled out his cell phone, but just like in the movies, he had no cell reception. He threw the cell phone onto the passenger seat in anger, simply sitting there to wallow in all the shittiness that had just happened to him. 

“Okay, Winchester, you’re not a boy scout, you’re a grown man, and you can do this,” he murmured to himself as he pulled out the map, looking desperately for where he was. 

He was amidst finding himself when a car pulled over in front of him. The brake lights flashed before whomever it was put it in park. Dean curiously craned his head, wondering if it really was one of those movies where the man with the chainsaw would come to get him and take him to his secret dungeon. Dean shook his head. Obviously he needed to lay back on the TV.

A man with an umbrella appeared from out of the car, running towards Dean’s. The man tapped on the window, and though Dean was hesitant to get the leather of the seats wet, he opened the window just a crack. “Can I help you?” Dean asked, and over the distant sound of thunder, and the pounding of rain everywhere, he heard a laugh like bells that registered something vaguely in the back of his mind.

“I should be asking you that question,” the man stated loudly over the noise. Dean still couldn’t see the man’s face, and it bothered him that his voice sounded so… familiar. 

Dean debated it, and though nearly everything inside of him was screaming, ‘No, don’t do it,’ he popped open the door to the Impala. “Here, get out of the rain. And try not to ruin the seats,” Dean said pleadingly, and the man smiled kindly.

“Well, I’ll do my best,” he replied, shutting the door, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “So, what’s the problem?” the man asked, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. The guy was a little lanky, and practically swimming inside of a trench coat and a suit.

“No offense, but, uh, you hardly look like a mechanic,” Dean told him, glancing over to watch his reaction. The man just grinned slyly.

“Points for you then. I’m not a mechanic, but I did major in Physics, and I’m very good with my hands,” he explained, and Dean hoped that the dim lighting of the car hid his blush. As the lighting slowly adjusted since the man got in the car, Dean could make out sharp cheekbones, fair skin, and an overall face of a Greek God. One who was good with his hands, and God, those hands could probably do so much.

Dean cleared his throat, and looked down before looking back up. He then realized that he still didn't know the guy's name, so he extended his hand. "I'm Dean, by the way," he said, and the guy paused before shifting in his seat.

"Wait, Winchester?" he asked, and Dean froze. Then it hit him.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice higher than usual. Castiel used all his self restraint to not kiss Dean then and there.

"Dean, I can't believe you're here," Castiel marveled. "I never thought, I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he breathed out. Dean resisted the urge to take Castiel's hand in his, and smiled a melancholy smile. 

"I didn't either," he replied. There was an awkward silence as memories came back to each of them, and filled the car with a strange tension.

"Well, how was college?" Castiel asked, seemingly an icebreaker that Dean didn't exactly want to deal with, not now, not in these circumstances. Dean put on a smile and looked over at Castiel with a nod.

“It was good, it was really nice, I met a lot of new people there and I, um, yeah,” Dean trailed off. If he kept talking all he would have talked about was how much he missed Castiel nearly the whole entire time. “What about you, were Physics all they’re cracked up to be?” Dean asked, and Castiel chuckled, but nodded.

“It was very eye opening, and very enjoyable. College for me was a great experience. I’m glad that both of us went, you know, expanded our horizons,” Castiel spoke, though he really wanted to just fess up and discuss the elephant in the room. The two sat in a silence for a bit before Dean realized they couldn’t just do this forever, he had to make a move.

“Hey, will you grab me a flashlight from the glove compartment?” Dean asked, and Castiel’s heart sank just the slightest bit because maybe internally he was hoping that Dean would say something else.

Still the same, Castiel reached into the glove compartment, going to grab a flashlight when he found something so familiar he had to sigh in some sort of relief.

Dean looked over at the sound, the sound that was all too familiar when he saw Castiel holding the woven bracelet that he had made for Dean right before they each left for separate colleges. “You, you kept it,” Castiel stated quietly, and Dean blushed furiously, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel was probably weirded out, probably had a wife and kids and a perfect life and the fact that Dean kept the last piece of him before they had to break up was just weird, right? 

“Cas, I, um,” Dean began, trailing off as he watched Castiel reach into the pocket of his trench coat, pulling out the bracelet Dean remembered slaving over when his Chemistry homework laid forgotten on the desk of his room. Dean’s heart skipped as Castiel looked over at him fondly.

“I did too,” he said softly. There was a pause in the air in which it tried to decide itself, if there was awkwardness, if there were dregs of anger or broken pieces of love. But as the sound of rain pounding against the Impala filled their ears along with the sound of their blood pumping fast, everything came together and decided on the hunger of lost love. And then, it was only an instant later before Dean was grabbing the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat, yanking him forward, and crashing their lips together with the most passionate force he had felt since they took each other’s virginity back in their junior year of high school. It seemed as though they each made a little sigh of relief into the kiss as they felt the comforting warmth of the other against them, as their lips, soft and smooth, moved together.

Dean smoothed his hands upwards, cupping both sides of Castiel’s jaw as Castiel parted his lips, allowing Dean’s tongue in, letting him taste the taste of Cas, the taste he’d never been able to recreate. He was like honey on a warm day, like the taste of Autumn days and lazy afternoons. He was beautiful, and Dean could never get enough, especially now. 

Their tongues were desperate, hunger fueling them as they moved together, as their hands began to move, grappling with each other’s clothes, pulling each other closer. Finally, Dean pulled away, breathing for a moment as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “Fuck, I want you so badly,” Dean breathed out, and Castiel groaned, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, and kissing along the line of his collar.

“God, never thought I’d see you again,” he muttered into Dean’s skin. “Missed you so fucking much, Dean,” he continued, and Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Dean kissed the top of his head sweetly, then simply rested his head there for a moment, taking in Castiel, taking in his presence that Dean thought he’d likely never see after high school.

Castiel pressed a few more gentle kisses to Dean’s neck before he starting with the little sucks of kisses and nips that had Dean’s hands gripping his hair tighter. “Cas,” Dean sighed out as Castiel brought a hand up to Dean’s face, stroking his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone. Castiel moved upwards, kissing over Dean’s jaw then all the way back up to his lips where the kiss was slow this time. “Do you want this?” Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips. Castiel grinned.

“God, yes,” he muttered back, and Dean grinned, diving back in for another kiss that he couldn’t get enough of. 

Dean slid his hands underneath the trench coat as Castiel shrugged it off, followed closely by the suit jacket that easily served no purpose in what they were about to do. Dean moved down to suck a mark right over the bolt of Castiel’s jaw as Castiel fumbled for the buttons of his shirt, and threw his tie aside.

The surprising thing was that it wasn't awkward after all those years. The two had had and still did have such a profound bond that it didn't matter if they had been in a long term relationship, it didn't matter if they had changed. Because what hadn't changed one bit was their feelings for one another that they had sat with throughout college, all those years and then the extra ones afterwards.

"We should get in the backseat," Dean suggested as Castiel tugged off his shirt, and Dean threw off his, and surged forward to kiss Castiel like he was starving for it. Castiel laughed a little, and Dean shot him a strange look. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Remember the time that we tried to have a quickie in the backseat, but you fell onto the floor, and I laughed so hard that we had to stop?" Castiel asked, chuckling as Dean grinned, the memory vivid now in his mind. 

"I'll try not to slip this time," he murmured, stealing one last kiss from Castiel before Dean was climbing back over the seat, coaxing Castiel to follow. Dean was gentle with him, making sure he landed on the seat, laying him down, then crawling on top of him, kissing over his neck with reverence, yet also hunger. 

Dean rolled his hips downwards, his cock aching already as he felt Castiel’s own erection against his. The two let out a soft moan at the same time as Dean kept moving downwards, pausing to wrap his hands around Castiel’s waist, bringing his mouth up to Castiel’s nipple.

Dean got the reaction that he was hoping for, a jolt from Castiel and a hissed curse under his breath, hands flying out to clutch onto Dean. Dean circled his tongue around the hardened peak, teething it gently, and licking over it slowly. He pulled off, but only went back to suck and nip, taking it between his teeth and pulling on it biting harsher this time, drinking up all the moans that were escaping Castiel’s mouth.

He pulled away, letting Castiel take a moment to breathe heavily as he sucked bruises that easily turned bright red all over his chest. Dean moved onto the next nipple, following the same routine he had with the last one. “Been so long and you’re just as fucking gorgeous,” Dean murmured as he moved up and nipped at Castiel’s earlobe, rocking his hips down in a steady rhythm. Castiel let out a soft moan, smoothing his hands over Dean’s shoulder blades.

“I could say the exact same thing for you,” he replied almost reverently. Dean grinned, kissing Castiel with a mix of hunger and admiration. 

The kiss grew sloppy as their hips picked up the pace, and moans were let out at the delicious feeling of friction between the two. Dean pulled away and found Castiel’s lust filled eyes that were speaking without talking. At least to Dean, who always had a knack for knowing what Castiel was thinking. 

Dean kissed him one last time before he was moving down Castiel’s body, kissing and sucking the whole way until he got the the edge of his slacks. Castiel poked his head up, watching Dean carefully as he unbuckled Castiel’s belt, and threw it aside before quickly undoing his button and zipper.

Anticipation ran rampant through Castiel as he felt Dean’s hands toy with the edge of his boxers. He slipped one hand underneath them, pulling out Castiel’s cock, and taking in the sight of it. He groaned softly, causing Castiel to smirk a little. Said smirk was then wiped off of his face when Dean gave a perfect, smooth stroke to it, just like he had remembered when they were back in high school and Dean would jack him off nice and slow when they had the time.

The angle was awkward, but hell, everything was awkward when they were trying to have car sex. Still, Dean managed to get Castiel’s slacks and boxers off, though there was some chuckling involved, and some accidental kicks to Dean’s sides. Dean immediately returned his focus to Cas’ dick, wrapping his hand around it, calloused fingers sending the best of shivers up Castiel’s spine. Dean stroked slow and steady, remembering just how Castiel liked it back when they were fooling around in high school. 

Dean slid his hand up and down with the occasional twist of the wrist that had Castiel biting his lip. Dean squeezed gently at the base, and swiped his thumb over the tip to collect the gathering precome that sat there, and smoothed it down Castiel’s dick, watching all his ministrations carefully. 

In the dim light of the car Dean could catch his skin flushed pink, peppered with bruises. His chest was rising and falling quickly, his hair a mess, his eyes shut with his lips parted. Dean bit back a moan at the sight, and finally had to give in, pulling his hand away. Castiel let out a low, unashamed whine at the loss of skin against skin, but Dean hushed him with a quick kiss. "I just need to grab something," Dean reassured, brushing a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel smiled softly, and nodded before Dean clambered over the seat once again, searching in the glove compartment, throwing things aside, fumbling until he found what he was looking for; a small bottle of lube and an extra condom. Which he had kept for emergencies only. And, Castiel splayed out naked in his back seat was definitely an emergency.

Dean toppled back over the seat, clutching the lube and condom in his hands as he landed on top of Castiel who let out a small noise as Dean kneed him in the side. "Fuck, sorry, Cas," Dean apologized, but Castiel just grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it once you get your dick inside of me," he told Dean, who nearly choked. But he did have to remember that Castiel always tended to have a dirty mouth. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, quickly shoving down his jeans and boxers, letting them pool on the floor, his cock bobbing free from the confines of his jeans.

"Well I would hope so," he replied with a little grin that made Castiel smile.

Dean shifted before he smoothed his hands over Castiel's thighs, wondering what position would be best so that, as he had previously done, he didn’t fall off of the seat. Castiel knew exactly what Dean was thinking, and hooked a leg over the seat, shifting so his legs were open and fucking perfect to Dean, who was practically salivating over the sight. "Good, this is, very, very good," he murmured, and Castiel chuckled a little. 

Dean took a breath before he sat on the back of one leg, and placed the other foot on the floor of the car. Popping open the lube, and pouring a bit on his finger, Dean kissed down Castiel's thigh, feeling him relax as he pressed a gentle finger to his entrance. Dean slowly pushed it in, and Castiel sighed softly, bringing a hand up to the back of Dean's head, and running it appreciatively through his hair as Dean continued to press little, soothing kisses to his inner thighs, licking and sucking at all the sensitive skin.

Castiel was practically purring by the time Dean slipped in a second finger, and Dean's eyes were fluttering closed because the feeling of Castiel's hand on the back of his head was so grounding, so soothing; until it gripped him like a vice and Cas was gasping. "Right there?" Dean asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Fuck, yes," Castiel groaned. Dean grinned, stroking his fingers over that little bundle of nerves that had Castiel moaning and squirming underneath him. Dean took his other hand, running it along Castiel's outer thigh as Castiel hand loosened up on Dean's head, simply feeling over his skin, his hair, and settling on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean soon added a third finger, and Castiel was pretty much fucking himself on Dean's fingers, rolling his hips down, biting his lip, and moaning through it. Dean watched him, and took all his self restraint not to slam into him right then and there. "You don't know how fucking sexy you look, Cas," Dean groaned, and Cas, that little fucker, knew exactly how to turn Dean on even more, and he bit his lip with a smirk, arching his back so perfectly off the seat as he let out a long, sultry moan, bringing his hand up to Dean's hair and running his fingers through it.

"Mmm, I'm glad you think so," he sighed out, and Dean pulled his fingers out, surging forward to capture Castiel in a kiss that was all teeth, all hunger and soft moans. Their hardened cocks met, and Castiel gasped into the kiss, all open mouthed and messy as their cocks slid together, and the two rocked their hips up, limbs tangling as they ground together, lost in the feeling of it.

"Need you," Dean panted, and Castiel kissed him roughly before biting Dean's bottom lip.

"I'm yours, fuck, Dean, all yours," Castiel breathed out, and God, if that did not make Dean even more turned on. 

Dean gave Castiel one more kiss before he moved down his body, kissing all the way and licking a stripe up his cock, watching the shiver that ran through him. Dean would have easily drawn out the foreplay, sucked Cas a little, taken his time licking him open, but fuck, he looked good enough to eat, and he had thought about this so many times that he just needed it. Like, right then.

Dean tore open the condom packet and slipped it on as quick as he possibly could, following it with a bit of lube. He scooched closer to Castiel who was looking down at Dean like he was starving for it. Dean sat back on one leg, the other foot planted on the floor as he brought each hand up to Castiel's hips, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. "You ready?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded vigorously. Dean took a breath before moving even closer, pushing in slowly until he couldn't go any deeper. Dean breathed for a moment, watching Castiel, who nodded, another silent communication between him and Dean. 

Dean gave a shallow thrust, and the angle was awkward, but he found a way of draping himself over Castiel, their chests pressed together so that things were a little more comfortable. Dean nipped over Castiel's collarbone as his thrust began to speed up, more purposeful now. And it wasn't long before Dean hit that spot inside of Castiel that had him clawing at Dean's back, red nail marks left behind. "D- Dean, oh, fuck, please, right there," Castiel moaned loudly, and Dean smiled into Castiel's skin because thank God there was rain still pounding loudly on the car because Cas really was a screamer. But Dean absolutely loved it, there was nothing hotter than all the moans and groans and sounds that Castiel let out in the voice that had only gotten gruffer and deeper over time. 

Dean abided by Castiel's wishes, pounding his hips forwards and right into that spot that was absolute burning pleasure for Castiel. "Christ, Cas, you're so tight, so fucking hot," Dean groaned, grasping Castiel's hair, and running his fingers through it.

"Fuck, fuck, oh, God, Dean, harder, ah, please," he gasped, and Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, biting harshly there as he let out a whimper, thrusting as hard as he possible could, gaining pleased noises from Cas, who was very vocal about it. "Yes, fuck, God yes, Dean, just like that, don't stop, don't stop!" he all but screamed, and Dean's breathing sped up at the words, at all the desperate pleas that fell from Castiel's kissed red lips. He could already feel himself getting close, the sweaty skin on skin and fogged windows were enough to push him to the edge.

Their bodies moved in synchrony, in the same way that they used to. It was muscle memory, it was remembering where they were ticklish, where what hurt, where what felt like burning pleasure, made them feel on fire. Their bodies meshed because that's what they had always done, and it was almost addicting, the sensation of the other, the sensation of each other together, something they had craved for so so long.

Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel's sides, their bodies undulating as Dean breathed roughly, looking down at Castiel. "Are you close?" Castiel breathed out, and Dean nodded aggressively, words lost. Castiel yanked Dean into a kiss, meeting his thrusts before clenching around Dean, sending him over the edge, letting him feel arousal blossom, filling him up as he let out a string of Cas' name as though it were the only word he knew.

After Dean pulled out, he could tell that Cas still hadn't come, so, before he completely went boneless, Dean reached down, stroking Castiel's cock so that he was arching off the seat again, his breath coming in little whines and whimpers until he was coming with a loud moan of Dean's name. He lay there with his eyes closed for a moment before Dean was kissing him again, and the two were tangled together despite the mess of come.

There was a silence wherein Dean reached up, twirling his fingers through Castiel's hair, and Castiel smiled, kissing Dean softly on the nose.

"I, um, I thought about you a lot, you know, even after college," Dean admitted shyly. Castiel simply smiled back.

"I did too. I missed you," Castiel said quietly. 

"Cas?" Dean almost whispered. Castiel stroked a thumb over Dean's cheek. 

"Hm?"

"Are we, are you going to, you know, are we gonna part ways again?" he asked, looking down at Castiel. Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"Dean Winchester, I lost you once, and I am not letting you go again, no matter what," Castiel stated sternly. 

Dean must've smiled harder than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought, feedback is always amazing, and you guys are always so supportive!! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
